<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin In The Mountains by Queenscene2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574793">Cabin In The Mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2'>Queenscene2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Fic, HI SAM, I love self indulgent fics hehehehehe, Other, Self-Indulgent, enjoy this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Muriel enjoy domestic life in their mountain cabin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cabin In The Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownOblivian/gifts">UnknownOblivian</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI SAM</p><p>I hope you enjoy your fic. You and Muriel are my OTP for reals I CANNOT.</p><p>also to everyone else. Hi and I hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackle of the fire filled Sam's ears as they rose from their slumber. They looked over to their left to see their beloved, still sleeping like a log. They stretched dramatically and rose out of their soft bed, draped with different types of soft animal skins and fleece fabrics that were found from the marketplace back in Vesuvia.</p><p>Sam wrapped their husband’s cloak around them and walked into the bathroom. They combed out their hair and put on their normal attire, complete with their high-laced boots and walked out to see their beloved snuggling up with his familiar who has yet to stop licking his face.</p><p>“Morning, my teddy bear.” They said to their husband. Muriel looked his spouse in the eye and smiled softly. “Morning, my beautiful flower.” He said. They knelt on their shared bed and gave him a kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Is that my cloak?” he asked, looking them up and down. Sam giggled. “Yeah.” They wrapped it around themselves tighter. “It’s all warm and cozy.”</p><p>Muriel’s face went red and turned away from the sight before him. Sam looked really <em>really </em>good in his clothes. “Keep it. It’s too cold out.” He muttered as he looked down and fiddled with his nightclothes. “And…you look beautiful in it.”</p><p>It was now Sam’s turn to blush. Their eyes misted over. “I do?” They asked. Muriel got up from off of the bed to the side that Sam was standing on. He towered over them as Inanna was happy to have the entire bed to herself.</p><p>He towered over them and cupped their cheeks. “You do. I…wouldn’t want my cloak to be on anyone else.” He gave them a peck on their lips. “Thanks for marrying me, Sam.” He said. Sam squeezed his firm torso. “No, thank YOU for marrying ME.” They said, trying not to cry.</p><p><em>How on Earth did I get so lucky? </em>Sam thought to themselves as they watched Muriel cook breakfast. Sam was sitting on the counter, put there by Muriel himself. Their shack wasn’t big at all, perhaps as big as a Class-A RV, but that’s all that Sam and Muriel needed.</p><p>Sam enjoyed the intimate, small space. They enjoyed getting all cozy with Muriel after a hard day’s work of fishing, hunting, gathering, or even just sitting in the poppy field nearby and making flower crowns for each other. Every day was a dream come true with their beloved Muri.</p><p>Sam wrapped their arms around his waist. “What are you cooking?” they asked, their husband’s cloak falling from their shoulders to their mid-arms. Muriel smiled and turned toward them. “Eggs. I gathered them from the chickens this morning.” He said, his dark brown hair framing his caramel face. Sam kissed his back. “Sounds delicious!”</p><p>After they finished their breakfast, the two went out into the lake to fish. Winter was a difficult time for the little family, but somehow they always managed to survive. Sam put their head on Muriel and shivered. The wind near the ice cold river made the temperature a lot cooler. They wrapped Muriel’s cloak tighter.</p><p>“Are you cold?” he asked, feeling Sam’s body shiver next to him. They nodded silently in response. Muriel stood up quickly. “Stay here.” He said, towering over them. Sam nodded and he went back inside.</p><p>About a few minutes later, Muriel came back out with a large, animal fur throw and enveloped Sam with it. They giggled as he wrapped them up like a burrito. “Warmer now?” he asked softly. Sam nodded, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>They kissed both of their rosy cheeks. “Good.” He said and sat down next to them again. Sam noticed as they put their head on his shoulder that he was shivering as well. Sam turned to him. “What about you?” they asked. He looked down at them. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Sam rubbed their hands on his bicep up and down, their friction only creating one spot of warmth on his gigantic arm. “You’re freezing too.” Muriel looked back and focused back on his fishing. “I’m fine.” He said simply.</p><p>Sam didn’t buy it. They wrapped the blanket around their husband’s torso. “There. Now we are both warm!” they said, squeezing Muriel. Muriel shrugged their arms off and took the large throw from their hands. He then wrapped them both around the blanket and gave them an eskimo kiss.</p><p>“There, now we are both <em>really</em> warm.” He said. Sam giggled and wrapped their arms around his neck. They leaned in and kissed him on his beautiful lips. “Yay.” Sam said sweetly.</p><p>In order to stay warm, Sam had to sit on Muriel’s lap while he focused on fishing. One hand was on his homemade fishing pole, and his other hand was on Sam’s waist. Sam leaned their head back on his chest as he rubbed their waist up and down.</p><p>~</p><p>Their day was productive, as they caught 10 Northern pikes for their supply. Sam had challenged him to a race back to the cabin, to which they won, as Muriel was busy with the blanket and a basket of pounds of fish on his shoulder.</p><p>They then started to gather sumac to make a delicious drink to go with their yummy dinner. Sam had picked an entire field of the plant and was ready to turn to find some dandelions for tea when they felt a tickly sensation on their head.</p><p>They turned around and looked up to see that Muriel had put a crown of flowers on their head. They looked up at him with stars in their eyes. Muriel smiled. “You look beautiful.” He muttered. Sam smiled and put down their basket. They started to gather around as many flowers as they could find.</p><p>Muriel chuckled. “What are you doing?” he asked. Sam didn’t answer as they turned away from him. He chuckled again. Sam worked as fast as their hands could work and turned around quickly when they were done.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” Sam said, and Muriel obeyed. Sam pulled him down to a crouch so that they could reach the top of his head. Inanna somehow found the two and ran to them in the flower field and watched Sam crown their husband with a flower crown of their own. Muriel smiled as he felt the flower crown be placed on his head.</p><p>“Open.” Sam said, smiling put at their husband. He rose to his feet and felt his head. A beautiful flower crown with gorgeous colored flowers adorned his head. He smiled brightly. “You’re my king.” Sam said dreamily as they looked up at him.</p><p>Muriel’s eyes started to mist over. “I…am?” he asked. Sam threw their arms around him once more. “You are…and always will be.” At this, Muriel picked up his little spouse and had them rest on his arm. He kissed them with an indescribable passion.</p><p>When they parted, Sam could have sworn they saw a tear escape his eye. “I love you.” They said. He nuzzled their neck. “I love you more.” He said softly.</p><p>~</p><p>Bellies full of yummy food, the two cuddled by the fire. Inanna had worn herself out and was fast asleep as the two still cuddled with that blanket around them. Muriel was brushing Sam’s hair with his fingers, combing it from roots to ends.</p><p>Sam, as talkative as they were, was silent. They dwelled in the perfect, not awkward silence that they shared together. They nuzzled against Muriel as he shifted and wrapped the blanket around them tighter. He kissed the top of their head.</p><p>That was the last thing that Sam could remember, as their eyes became heavy and had slowly shut. Muriel noticed that they fell asleep as their weight felt heavier on his chest. Muriel chuckled to himself as he picked them up bridal style with ease and carried them to their side of the bed.</p><p>He softly tucked them in and took off the blanket from his shoulders (they still were in his cloak, by the way) and draped it softly on them so that they could be as warm as they could be. He then slipped in next to them and stroked their hair once more, picking out the stray stems from the flower crown he made for them.</p><p>Yes, today was another unbelievable day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>